


Turn to Stone

by lmeden



Series: Snape LDWS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn to Stone

He cannot escape the dreams. Not even under Dreamless Sleep, which serves only to chain him and smother him. He has stopped taking it years past.

Every night, he dreams the same thing.

_...her hands, with fingers long and gnarled like birch branches, emerging from the smoky darkness. Her eyes, turned so dark, glittering from beyond the veil. He flinches back..._

When he awakes, he will inevitably be covered in sweat and gasping for breath. Thus, over the years he has established a pattern of waking far before the dawn, giving him time to shower and wash the stink of fear and shame from his skin.

_...but she is behind him as well, and he can see her smile, which has become more of a snarl than a human expression. Her teeth have grown sharp in death, and her mouth widens, stretching clear across her face and nearly to her ears as she reaches for him, ready to devour him..._

By the time he walks down to breakfast, Severus is physically clean, and nearly refreshed. He reached for croissants and coffee automatically, swallowing only because of need, not hunger.

_...and finally he sees her eyes, still glowing a pure and stunning green. But he no longer sees them as the green of fresh life - these eyes glow with the green of inescapable death. Her hair is no longer passionately fiery, but strands of deadly blood. It whips around her and glints, reaching out for him, twining around her thin wrists and grasping hands..._

And then, as he arrives in his classroom and checks over the ingredients before class, his hands shake. He hides them inside his robes, and cultivates movements that cause his robes to billow and hide his weakness.

In his dreams, she never speaks. She merely reaches out for him, turning his past love for her into abject terror. But he knows what she is trying to say – in a desperate, wrathful shriek.

_Why did you tell him? Why couldn't you keep what you heard a secret?_

How could you love the Dark Lord more than me?


End file.
